Dark Times
by Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan
Summary: Yuugi, Ryou and Malik are invited to Hogwarts. You can only guess what kind of trouble will go on this year. i'm reading over it for mistakes and stuff at the moment, because some of the stuff I have in later chapters doesn't tie in w the stuff I wrote b4
1. Getting the letters

Sabby-chan: Hello all! This is my first ficcie so.. Be nice!  
  
Jan: Oh, and we don't own anything. Not Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter.  
  
Yuugi: Oh! This is gunna be so much fun!  
  
Yami: Yep.  
  
Me: Okay! Umm.. Here's the pairings and stuff.  
  
Yuugi/Yami  
  
Malik/Marik  
  
Ryou/Bakura  
  
Yami to YuugiYuugi to Yami/  
  
Ryou to Bakura Bakura to Ryou  
  
.:Malik to Marik:. .::Marik to Malik::.  
  
Yuugi kept on glancing at the clock in the classroom and sighed. Only 5 minutes left and it was taking forever, like the clock was broken or something. It was the last day before summer holidays and he couldn't wait to get out. He had quite a lot of things planned for the summer to come. Going to the beach with his friends and of course his Yami. Yuugi sighed at the thought. They had gotten together a little earlier in the year.  
  
Yuugi giggled at the thought. Yami had told him through at Christmas card, it was really cute. Yami had been really hesitant to give it to him. He was blushing like crazy and stuttering when he gave him the card, which was really odd for his darker side and got bugged for it, afterYuugi said he felt the same way, by Bakura and Marik.  
  
All the Hikari's ended up being with their Yami's, and were now strong and steady couples.  
  
Looking at the clock again, noticing it had only been one minute, he decided to talk to Yami.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
Yes abou  
  
/I'm boredAnd you want me to make you unbored?  
  
/Yes/  
  
Okay then. How about.  
  
/Nothing like that! I'm in school you bonehead/  
  
mental pout Ruin all the fun then  
  
/Anyways, you wanna do something after school with Ryou Malik and them?/  
  
.. Depends where we go  
  
/hehe/  
  
Yuugi  
  
/Were going to the mall!/  
  
Okay then. no  
  
/Aw common!  
  
I always end up holding bags!  
  
/I'll make it up to you.promise/  
  
.fine.  
  
/I knew you'd see it my way/  
  
Yuugi looked at the clock again. 'What the hell is with that clock?! It's only been like 2 minutes!' He thought. He looked over to Ryou and gave a little nod basicly saying 'got Yami to come'. Ryou nodded in return and convinced his Yami to do the same. using the same method. Then Ryou looked at Malik. who also used the same way of getting his Yami to go.  
  
The bell finally rang and everyone was running to their lockers to get their stuff and get the hell out of the school. Yuugi grabbed whatever he had in his locker (which wasn't much) and walked down to Ryou and Malik's lockers.  
  
"Hey guys." Yuugi said.  
  
"Hello Yuugi. So, is your Yami coming to the mall?" Ryou asked, running his fingers through his hair. "Yep, though I had to persuade him just slightly." Yuugi replied wile winking.  
  
Ryou giggled and grabbed his remaining stuff from his locker. "Malik'll be her in a minute or so, Marik agreed as well, same with Bakura." He giggled again. "Also with some contemplating."  
  
Yuugi smiled and shook his head, looking towards the bathroom. Then, Malik and Marik emerged. Malik looking a little flushed and his cloths were a little more wrinkly then usual. Yuugi giggled.  
  
"Hello Yuugi, Ryou. Where's your Yamis?" Malik asked. He stood in the middle of Yuugi and Ryou.  
  
Yuugi turned to Malik and said, "Well, there was a lot more people out here a few minutes ago, but none now so." Yuugi's millennium puzzle glowed and Yami was beside him, and then started kissing down Yuugi's neck.  
  
Yuugi punched him playfully in the arm. "Yami! Not here you bozo." Yami pouted and settled for wrapping his arms around Yuugi from behind.  
  
Bakura came out of the ring and attacked Ryou, basicly pushing both of them into his locker.  
  
"Bak-mmph!" Ryou said.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow at the two, and then decided it was a good idea and started a make-out session with Yuugi. Marik also thought this was a good idea and did the same with Malik, who had no objections.  
  
Yuugi bent down on his knees and went under Yami's legs and ended up behind him. "Make-out later, shop now okay?"  
  
"Fine, fine, let's go. Bakura. stop that." Yami said, pulling Bakura off Ryou.  
  
Ryou panted and tried to straighten out his cloths. Though not succeeding by much. Bakura smirked and wrapped his arm around Ryou's waste. "So, are we going or what? I wanna get this shopping thing over as soon as possible. Got some things to do tonight."  
  
Ryou blushed at the statement. "Bakura!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes, "Let's go."  
  
5 hours later

Yami flopped onto the couch and sighed. "That.took.FOREVER!"  
  
Yuugi giggled and picked up something that was on the table in the kitchen. It was a note from his grandpa and a letter that had an ivory colour to it. He read the note first.  
  
_Dear Yuugi and Yami  
  
I've been called to another dig in Egypt, sorry I couldn't say good-bye but I had to leave rite away. I've left you money that should last you the summer, if not then send me a letter and tell me. I went shopping before I left so there's plenty of food, and don't let Yami go anywhere near that microwave! I don't want to buy another one because it was sent to the shadow realm or whatever it is. There was a letter that you got. odd looking.  
  
Here's the number you can reach me at if you don't want to send a letter.  
  
443-9628  
  
Have fun.  
  
Love: Grandpa.  
_  
Yuugi smiled at the note and put it down. He then grabbed the letter that was sent. He studied the wax seal that was on it. 'Interesting' he thought, and began to read the green ink that was at the front of it:  
  
_Mr. Y. Mutou  
  
First room to the right  
  
Kame Game shop  
_  
Yuugi raised his eyebrows at opened the letter.  
  
_Dear Mr.Mutou,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are aware that you are a late starter and are willing to give you an extra month's study time to catch up with the other students in your year.  
  
This letter includes a list of the necessary equipment and books you will need for this year. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 15.  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.  
_  
Yuugi blinked at the letter. 'I'm a wizard?' he thought. 'Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"Abou? What's taking you so long?" Yami asked, walking into the kitchen. Yuugi handed the letter to Yami and he began reading. His eyes widened and he looked at Yuugi. "What do they mean by 'We await your owl'?"  
  
Just then, an owl flew in threw an open window. "Does that answer your question?" Yuugi asked.  
  
Yami nodded. " Where's Grandpa?"  
  
" He went on another dig in Egypt. I'll call him and ask if I can go! Oh this'll be so exiting!" Yuugi sat down beside the phone and began dialling the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello grandpa! You know that letter you gave me?"  
  
"Yes. What about it?"  
  
"Well."  
  
(to lazy to type it all out)  
  
"Well, can I go?"  
  
"I don't know. it could be dangerous."  
  
"I'm taking Yami with me, I doubt it'll be that bad. Pleaseeee!"  
  
"Fine, you may go."  
  
"Ohmygods! Thank you so, so, so much grandpa! I'll see you.. err. in a year I guess. I'll write though, promise."  
  
"Okay then. good-bye Yuugi."  
  
"Good-bye grandpa."  
  
Yuugi hung up the phone and sighed. Then jumped on Yami. "I'm going to Hogwarts!"  
  
Okay! End of Chappie one! What did you think?? I'll update soon! Oh, and all flames are used to burn Anzu! BWA HAHAHAHA!!


	2. Daigon Ally, wands, and some new friends

Sabby-chan: Thx for the reviews. Umm… I said I'd have the next chappie up tomorrow… and that was the other day… so this is the day after tomorrow if your still living in the other day…anyways! Here's the next chappie.

Jan: Oh, and we don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Potter.

Yuugi/Yami  
  
Malik/Marik  
  
Ryou/Bakura  
  
Yami to YuugiYuugi to Yami/  
  
Ryou to Bakura Bakura to Ryou  
  
.:Malik to Marik:. .::Marik to Malik::.

Are… you sure this is the place abou?

/Yes I'm sure. No place else called the 'Leaky Cauldron' around here/

It looks iffy though

Yuugi laughed through there mind link /Nothing you can't handle though I'm sure/

He felt his Yami buff up your rite! Let's go

Yuugi pushed open the door to the Leaky Cauldron and stepped inside. It was a little musty and there wasn't to much light, but enough that you could see where you were going. He was too busy looking around that he didn't notice that there was someone in front of him. So, naturally, Yuugi bumped into the person, and fell right on his romp.

"Ittai!" Yuugi said, getting up slowly.

"Oh! Sorry, din' see yeh there." The giant man said.

Yuugi looked up and, "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down there. Din' mean to frighten yeh. I'm Rubius Hagrid."

"Oh…err, hello." Yuugi shook his head. "Pardon me…I didn't see yyou."

"Think nothin' of it! Get that reaction all the time…sort of. So, yer Yuugi Mutou then?" Yuugi, who had stood up, nodded his head, "I'm a'possed teh be showin' you aroun' then. Follow me." Hagrid said, turning around and swinging his arm for Yuugi to follow. "So, yer a late starter are ya? Got two other's like ya, there just out back."

Yuugi followed Hagrid through the back door and he stopped as soon as he saw, "Ryou? Malik? You didn't tell me you were coming too!"

Malik smirked, "Surprised I see. So were we when we found each other."

Yuugi smiled. "Well at least I won't be all alone then."

"Well, s'good yeh all know each other. Common then, I'll take you to Daigon Ally." Hagrid said, pulling out an umbrella.

"Common Harry! I told Hermoine that we'd meet her in front of that weird pet shop." Ron said, dragging Harry behind him.

"Jesus Ron! She's not going anywhere. Not like she's going to Hex you if were late." Harry said.

Ron squeaked, "No, but she'll sick that cat on me!"

Harry started laughing. Then he tripped over someone. "Oof! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." He said, helping the person up.

"No, no, it's okay." The smaller one said, dusting his cloths off.

Harry gasped when the smaller one looked up. He had hair that spiked up in all directions that were tinged with red, and blond bangs that looked like lightning. He was wearing all leather. Leather pants, leather shirt, leather buckles. He had big, wide, naive looking eyes that, what it looked like to Harry, hid many secrets.

"You…can stop staring now." The smaller one said.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry I was just eh…not meaning to be rude or anything but how'd you get your hair like that?" Harry said.

The smaller one blinked a few times and touched his hair and started giggling. "Believe it or not it's naturally this way."

Ron then decided to step up, "Are you sure? You aren't using some… moose or gel or anything?"

Yuugi shook his head and smiled. "No."

Abou… there looking at you

/I would expect they would. Not every day you see hair like ours/

No but I mean, all, odd like you know

/Damn curse/

Yah, too bad that everyone who sees you, Ryou or Malik wants you… kinda sucks for us

/Yah, well when it's with you guys we know it's real and not just lust. Now be quiet, there probably wondering why I'm zoning out/

Ryou and Malik came up behind Yuugi. "We were wondering where you were!" Malik said.

"Sorry, got kinda knocked over." Yuugi said, looking at Malik.

Malik then looked at Harry and Ron and raised an eyebrow, "And, you are?"

"Oh, Ron Weasley."

"Harry, Harry Potter." Much to Harry and Ron's amazement, none of the 3 boys did or say anything.

"I'm Yuugi Mutou."

"Ryou Bakura."

"Malik Ishtar"

(Sabby: Can never spell his last name rite. If you know could you please tell me in a review or something?)

Just then, Hermoine charged up and thwacked Ron on the head. "Sure! Talk to some girls wile I'm standing there waiting for you two!"

"Umm… were not girls." Ryou said.

Hermoine looked at them. "Oh! Oh my, I'm sorry. I thought… are you the late starters?"

Malik raised his eyebrows, "Yes."

Hermoine bit her lower lip, "I'm really sorry about that…"

Yuugi shook his head, "It's okay. A little weird but okay."

"So! I'm Hermoine Granger, Umm, are you guys planning on doing anything for lunch? We could show you around a bit." Hermoine offered.

Yuugi smiled, "That would be great! We don't really know anybody so… yah, that would be fun. We just need to get our wands first."

"Would you mind if we came?" Hermoine asked, a look of hope in her eyes.

Yuugi blinked, "Sure. We don't really know where it is and our travel person thing said he had to be getting somewhere and to go back to the Leaky Cauldron to stay the rest of the week till school starts."

"By any chance was that Hagrid?" Harry asked, finally speaking.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ryou asked.

"Seem's like something he would do." Harry replied smiling.

"Oh…" Ryou said. Then he smiled, "Well let's go then."

Ollivander's

Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, Hermoine, Ron and Harry all walked over to Ollivander's. They were talking about where they were from and what they were doing before they came to Hogwarts.

"Well, I'm from Dimono Japan and I live with my Grandpa at the Kame Game shop." Yuugi said, skipping along.

"Kame?" Ron asked.

"It means turtle." Yuugi said.

"Oh."

"How did you guys learn English?" Hermoine asked, giggling a little at Yuugi.

"Well, I'm originally from London so that's how I learned." Ryou said. "I still have a slight accent. But I moved to Dimono with my father."

"My sister taught me, thought it might come in handy some day I guess." Malik said, hands in his pockets.

"I learned in school. I thought it would come in handy considering that I wanted to go to a school in the United States." Yuugi said, now skipping backwards facing all his friends. Naturally, in this sort of skipping position, you tend to bump into someone and fall over backwards on top of them, this is exactly what Yuugi did. "Eep!" Yuugi scrambled up. "G-gomenasi! I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No shit! What the hell did you think you were do- oh… hello." Malfoy said.

Yuugi blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'hello,'" He repeated.

"Oh, umm, hello?" Yuugi said.

Malfoy licked his lips. "Are you new here?"

Yuugi nodded, "Yes I am."

"A first year?"

"No, I'm a late starter. I'm a 5th year."

Malfoy licked his lips again and stepped forward, "Let's hope were in the same house then. I'll see you later." Then he walked away.

Yuugi blinked in confusion.

/That was odd/

Ooooo! I'm going to send him to the Shadow Realm!

/Okay… that's a bit too drastic/

/Oh not it's not

/Yes it is/

Nope

/Yes/

Nuh uh

/Yami…/

Okay, okay! Too drastic

Yuugi giggled as he felt his Yami cross his arms and sit down and pout. It was rare that anybody else other then Yuugi saw Yami pout, and it was quite cute too!

"Okay… he's _never_ done that before!" Ron said, "That was scary."

"Yah, I agree." Harry said.

"Umm… was he supposed to do that?" Yuugi asked.

"Err… I don't think so." Ryou said.

Malik rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip, "Could we just go get our wands now? I wanna get that over with and eat! I'm so hungry."

"I _never_ thought I'd hear anybody but Jou said that." Yuugi said smiling.

"Ya… now that I think about it neither did I." Ryou said. He started walking to the wand shop and opened the door.

A small bell rang when he opened it. The shop was quite narrow and shabby looking; you could tell it had been around for a long time.

"Hello." An old man said, climbing down from a latter. "Who's going first?"

"I will." Ryou said, blushing a little.

"All rite then. Let's measure your arm first." The man said. He measured Ryou's arm then he went somewhere in the back and shuffled around a bit. Then came back into the open with a lean box in his hand. "Here we are, try this." He said, opening the grubby looking box and taking out a wand and placing it in Ryou's hand. "Oak with a unicorn Hair. 8 Inches."

Ryou took the wand and started blankly at the man.

"Well, wave it around a bit!" He said.

Ryou jumped a little then nodded. He waved it and ended up having a whole bunch of wands fly out of their places. Ryou quickly placed the wand back onto the counter and put his hands behind his back.

Hahahahaha! You should do that again abou

Are you kidding! He'll probably have to clean up for a long time after I'm done here

That's the whole point

Sometimes I don't get you

No, you just have to get underneath me

…hentai…

"No, no, not that one." The man said, then he went back and shuffled about a little and came out with another wand. "Here you are, papyrus and a grain of sand from Egypt. 9 inches."

The wand was black and white, you couldn't see the sand. 'Probably inside' thought Ryou. He took the wand and it started to spark. "Umm, it's supposed to do that rite?"

The old man smiled, "Yes, yes it is. Okay then, who's next?"

Yuugi and Malik had the same luck the first few times, then they both settled on wands that had been made from Egypt. Yuugi also got a papyrus wand that had the hair of a Sphinx 8 inches. Malik also got a papyrus wand that had a dragon scale inside it, 10 inches. (Sabby: Can't think of any other thingie from Egypt!)

When they finished getting their wands they went to a small restraint and ate a small lunch there.

"So, you guys are staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked.

The hikari's nodded. "Were staying until the train leaves next week. We came here to study for a little bit to try and catch up on the stuff we've missed." Malik said.

"That sound like fun!" Hermoine said smiling.

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermoine thwacked him again. "If you need any help I'll be glad to give a hand." She said.

Ryou smiled, "That would be great!"

So, they finished eating there lunch and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to study for the upcoming year.

Well? What'dya think??

Jan: It's ish.

Sabby: I didn't ask for your opinion!

Jan: So?

Sabby: Nvm, anyways! R&R please! I'll try and update on Saturday. So, just click this little button on the left here…


	3. On the Train, we meet some friends

Me: Okay, I'm sorry it's taken a wile to update this fic, but I had some difficulties. My dad up and accidentally deleted Microsoft Word so I couldn't save anything to the internet or whatever. But here I am no, updating away… so ya, be happy.

Molly-chan the anime/game fan: Ya… lol, I couldn't remember how to spell his name, sounds the same though^^ (I couldn't find the book so ya) Oh, and I suck at spelling T_T So I just rely on my spell check for help.

kami anya: Have _no_ idea whatsoever if papyrus is a paper or a reed or a wood… 

Jan: We don't own anything.

Me: Well said.

Jan: Thank you

Yuugi/Yami  
  
Malik/Marik  
  
Ryou/Bakura  
  
//Yami to Yuugi// /Yuugi to Yami/  
  
~Ryou to Bakura~ ~~Bakura to Ryou~~  
  
.:Malik to Marik:. .::Marik to Malik::.

~*~

~~That guy's crazy~~

~No he's not~

~~Yes, he is~~

~Bakura, honestly, after all you've seen you think this is crazy?~

~~…Yes~~

~*mental sigh* Okay, but I'm still gunna have to do it~

~~Are you kidding?! I won't allow it~~

~Why~

~~You'll hit your head on the damn thing and you'll get a bad headache and I'll feel it too~~

~Nice to know how you'd take my pain if you could~

~~I would… just not out of stupidity of the Hikari~~

~Yea, right~

~~Fine, ask Yuugi and Malik if they think it's totally crazy! I'm sure _they'd_ agree with me~~

~Whatever~

Ryou turned around and faced Yuugi and Malik, who both had blank looks on their faces so they were obviously talking to Yami and Marik. Ryou sighed and looked around the place. He could see people running to catch a train and others just taking their sweet old time, pissing the one's in a hurry right off. He saw a helper talking so someone about what train was where, and by the looks of it, he was trying to hit on the poor girl. 

Ryou sighed again and decided to tap Yuugi and Malik to get their attention. Therefore, he did, with not much reaction. So, he settled on a light tap on their heads. Still nothing, so he whacked them, which worked. 

"Owe! Hey, what was that for?" Malik pouted rubbing the top of his head. "It hurt"

"It was the only way to get your attention." Ryou said, leaning back onto his cart. "Bakura thinks it's totally crazy to be running through that wall onto a platform, I told him that after all he's seen this couldn't be that weird but he insisted."  

"Yea, same with Yami." Yuugi said. "But I think we should just give it a try." 

Malik brushed his fingers through his hair. 

(Sabby-chan: Enter cricket chirp)

"Am I supposed to say something?" Malik asked, Yuugi and Ryou did the anime fall. 

"Never mind." Yuugi said. "Let's just go ne." 

The hikari's nodded, gulped and looked at the wall. Hagrid said to run straight through platforms 9 and 10. Yuugi went first and shut his eyes tight, then noticed that he didn't hit anything. Ryou came through after, his eyes still shut when he came through, then Yuugi tapped him and Ryou opened them and saw that they were on the platform they were supposed to be. Then came Malik who just said 'cool'.

~*~In the Compartment Thing~*~

"Yami, No-" Yuugi tried to say. As soon as they found an empty compartment and Ryou and Malik and gone off somewhere, probably to make-out with their Yami's, his own Yami formed and pounced on him. 

/Yami, someone's going to see/

//What's you point//

/That, we don't want you found out/

//If someone comes in, I'll send them to the Shadow Realm, simple as that//

/*sigh* What am I going to do with you/

Yami sent Yuugi a mental image with ice cream, whipping cream and cherries. I'll just let your mind wander there.

/Yami you _hentai_/

//And proud of it//

Yuugi heard the door slid open and he shoved Yami off of him, but didn't succeed very well because he got his legs caught in Yami's and they both fell onto the floor. Yuugi tried to detangle himself from his darker half but only managed to make it worse. Then he heard laughter. 

"Malik?" Yuugi asked and tried his best to turn around and look at him.  

"Hello sweet innocent little Yuugi." Malik giggled and smiled. "Now reveling how truly _innocent_ Yuugi can be."

"Like you should talk Malik. I'm sure you and Ryou were doing the same as I." Yuugi said, finally getting himself loose from Yami and sitting on the seat that was in the booth. (Sabby-chan: I really don't know what to call those things) Yami pulled him onto his lap and began putting feather light kisses on the smaller one's neck. Yuugi giggled and held Yami's hand and leaned back onto his strong chest. 

Bakura came out of the Ring, cornered Ryou, and attacked him with kisses of _DOOM_. Ryou eep'ed before Bakura caught him in a bruising kiss then accepted and wrapped his arms around his dark lover. 

Malik and Marik… were having lots of fun let's just say. 

Then there was another knock at the door. The three outside were a little shocked when they heard some crashing and some odd words being said in a language they didn't know, it sounded like Arabic though, and they saw what they thought was a flash of light, but they weren't sure if it actually happened. 

Then the door opened to show a spikey haired teen. "Oh! It's only you. Come in, come in."  Yuugi opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let Harry, Ron and Hermoine inside.

Harry stepped in first and sat down across from Ryou and Malik (Malik scooted over beside Ryou when Yuugi was opening the door) then Hermoine came and sat on Harry's left and Ron on his right. Harry saw a glint of what he thought was silver in Ryou's hand but it quickly vanished into Ryou's pocket. 

"What was that?" Harry asked. 

"What was what?" Ryou said, trying to look innocent, which wasn't quite hard for him but it didn't fool Harry much.

"I saw something silver in your hand." Harry said, leaning over a small bit.

Ryou sighed in relief as he pulled out what looked like a tong ring. "It's a tongue ring." 

"A what?" Ron asked. 

"A tong ring, for piercing my tongue." Ryou said matter-of-fact tone in his voice. 

"Your going to pierce your tongue?" Hermoine asked surprised, Ryou didn't look the type to have piercing or anything like that.  She wondered if he had any tattoos. 

"Ya." Ryou nodded smiling. "We were going to do it before but you guys came in."

"You can do it wile were here! I wanna see how you pierce it." Ron said, leaning right on Ryou. 

Ryou moved back into his seat with his hand over his chest. "Would you mind backing off a bit?" 

Yuugi and Malik looked at each other, then to Ryou and Ron. Ron being close to Ryou wasn't exactly the best idea. Yuugi bit his lip and looked to see if Bakura was out yet, then he saw a faint glow from under Ryou's clothes and his oh-so innocent eyes change into evil, sharp ones. 

Bakura grabbed the collar of Ron's shirt and pushed him back onto his seat. "If you do that again, you've got a death wish." He growled, he backed his message up with a stone cold death glare and turned back into Ryou. 

~Okay, now they probably thing I'm a freak~

~~At least he wont come anywhere near you again~~

Ryou couldn't help but giggle out loud and he looked at his tong ring and looked at Malik. "Do you wanna pierce it now?" Then he looked at Ron's shocked and slightly scared face, ignoring Harry and Hermoine's shocked faces. "I'm sorry about that." 

"N-no problem." Ron stuttered. He looked at Harry who shrugged and looked at Malik and Ryou. 

Yuugi got up, walked over to Hermoine, sat down beside her, and whispered into her ear. "Your smart right?" 

"Umm, I guess so. Why?" Hermoine whispered back. 

"Just need to know, that's all." Yuugi smiled and flopped backwards onto the seat. 

Malik got out a small bag that contained different tools. It had a long needle and some tattooing sticks and ink and different piercing for your ears, belly button, tong etc. It also had a small bottle of alcohol and cotton swabs and an instrument that looked like tongs but had a hole at the end of it. Malik took the alcohol and a small cotton swab, soaked the little swab with it, pulled Ryou's tongue out, and coated it with it. He grabbed the tongs and placed it so the hole was in the middle of Ryou's tong and grabbed the long needle. He positioned it right in the center of the hole and pushed through. 

Ryou had his eyes shut tight and let out a small whimper of pain and tasted the blood in his mouth. Bakura had rubbed off too much on him; he didn't mind the taste of it at all. Malik pulled the needle out of Ryou's tongue and grabbed the ring that was going to be put there. He pulled the tongs out of Ryou's mouth and unscrewed the ring and asked Ryou to stick his tong back out. Ryou obeyed and Malik put half of the ring on top of Ryou's tongue and the other half on the bottom of it. He searched around for a few seconds trying to find the other half so he could screw them together and finally he did, and screwed them together and sat back satisfied with his work. 

Malik grabbed a mirror and handed it to Ryou who took the small mirror and looked at his newly pierced tongue. "Wow, you did a good job Malik." 

Malik smiled, stood up and bowed. "Thank you. Thank you." 

Yuugi smiled and scooted over to Ryou. "Lemmie see it!" He demanded. 

Ryou stuck out his tongue showing the silver piercing and winked.  He toyed around with it in his mouth a little bit, getting used to the new attachment.

Hermoine's mouth hung open, there wasn't even any freezing, how could he stand it. She looked at Harry who shrugged and looked back at Yuugi. So far, Harry couldn't take his eyes off the short one. He had to admit he was enchanting, the tri colored hair, the wide innocent, secretive eyes, and the lips that looked so soft. Harry shook his head to be rid of the thought. He wasn't gay, he was sure he wasn't. 

Harry noticed Ryou's eyes go blank for a minute, like he was in a trance or something, or deep in thought. That happened a lot with these 3, he noticed. 

~Well, what do you think~

~~I think it's absolutely sexy!~~

Ryou mentally giggled. ~That's good to know~

~~Can you kick those three out? I wanna see it first hand~~

~I don't think so Bakura, sorry~

~~Fine then~~

Ryou shook his head, looked up, and met Harry's eyes. "Something wrong?" 

"Huh? Oh, no. Sorry." Harry said. 

.:Yuugi:.

/what, how did you do that?/

.:*mental sigh* I'm a bloody mind controller Yuugi, I can talk in other peoples minds too:.

/Oh yeah. Anyways, did you want something/

.:Yeah, those three, there weird, I wouldn't warm up to them so quickly:.

/Umm, okay, whatever you say/

.:Ryou:.

~What the~

.:don't ask or I'll strangle you:.

~Okay… something you need~

/He says we shouldn't warm up to Harry, Ron and Hermoine so quickly/

.:What I'm saying is that we shouldn't spill we have Yami's, Ra knows what they might do. And they seem suspicious of us, so the less we talk to our Yami's or change into them the better:.

~~Well that just sucks ass~~

//Fuck yeah//

.:: You've gotta be kidding me. I'm going to go crazy::.

//Uh…//

~~Sure~~

//What ever you say//

.::Shut up::.

"Hello, what's up with you guys?" Ron asked, waving his arms like a mad man. 

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that, just thinking about something that's all." Yuugi winked and looked out the window. He saw the trees go whipping by and once and a wile saw a bird, just a blur of one though, the train was going fast. He looked at Hermoine who had taken out a book and started reading it. He tried to make out the title and this is what it read, 'The Unknown Pharaoh' 

Yuugi's eyes narrowed and he looked at Malik, who had also been looking at the book. Malik mouthed, 'later' and went back to playing with his Duel Monster's deck. Yuugi nodded, though Malik didn't see it and sighed. 

"Damn it Jou your hopeless!" A deep voice rumbled from outside, startling Yuugi and everyone else who was in the booth. 

"_I'm_ hopeless? I'm carrying all the stuff here, I can't see where da heck I'm goin'!" 

"Hey, you wanted all that food not me." 

"Jou?" Yuugi said, he got up and opened the sliding door and saw his best friend and his lover. 

"Jou!" Yuugi yelled and pounced onto the unsuspecting Jounuichi. 

"AH!" Yelled Jou, dropping all the bags he was carrying and falling over with the small Light on him. "Owe. Oh, hey Yug, how ya doin'?' 

"I'm good! You didn't tell me you're a wizard… thing." Yuugi said, getting off Jou and bouncing like a hyped up rabbit. "And you to Seto! I never would a thought you were one!" 

"Hn, neither did I. I didn't really want to go but Jou was… persuasive." Seto smirked, pulled Jou up, and gave him a good smack on the lips. 

"Ya… sure…" Yuugi said, shifting on his feet. 

"Oh stop it, the last thing we need is a first hand view on your sex life." Malik said, smiling and leaning on the door. 

"Jou, Seto, wow, didn't know you guys were coming." Ryou said, pushing past Malik. 

Harry, Ron and Hermoine sat in slight shock once again at the sight of two guys kissing. It wasn't every day they saw gay guys in a train headed to Hogwarts.  Hermoine stood up, walked past the three Hikari's, and smiled at the couple. 

"Hello, I'm Hermoine Granger." She said and stuck out her hand to Seto. 

"Hello, I'm Seto Kaiba and this is Jounuichi (A/N: Okay, what's Jou's last name, I really need to know)." Seto said, taking Hermoine's hand and shaking it. 

Jou had a big goofy smile on his face, and then his stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry." 

The Hikari's and Seto all sweat dropped. 

"What? I need food you know." Jou said. 

"You always need food Jou." Ryou said. He went back into the booth they were in and sat down beside Malik who had already gone in. 

Seto and Jou followed, and Yuugi came in after them. Seto and Jou sat beside Ryou and Malik, and Yuugi sat beside Ron, Hermoine and Harry.  

"I really never expected you guys to have magic." Yuugi said, flopping back into his seat. He felt Harry's eyes on him the hole time and tried to ignore Yami's insults and curses in the back of his mind. 

"Neither did we, not surprised to see you guys here though, with your Millennium-" Jou was cut off when Malik 'accidentally' stepped on his foot wile standing up and stretching. Jou's eyes widened and he held his foot. "Owe, owe, owe! What da heck was dat for?!" 

"Oh, sorry Jou, didn't mean to." Malik met Seto's eyes and he got the message loud and clear. 

No matter what, they couldn't talk about the Millennium Items. 

~*~*~*~

Me: Okay! Another Chappie finished. Sorry this one so sucked, but you'll get it all later. Next Chappie preview!

Chap 4

.::Who the hell are you::.

=I'm the hat=

.:… it's a talking hat…:.

.::You can see into our minds cant you::.

=Yes, I can=

.::We just can't have that::.

.:where are you planning to sort us hat:.

=I see many traits of Slitherin here=

.::Were not going to Slitherin::.

=It is where I'm going to sort you=

.:I don't think so:.

~*~End of Preview~*~

Me: Okie dokie! Now, I want 5 reviews before I update, remember! And from now on I'll have a preview of the next Chappie^^ And Sorry it took so long to update, my dad deleted Microsoft Word so I had to wait a wile to get it back. 

Jan: Oh, and we need some suggestions on a Halloween prank that is to be played on some unfortunate person, A.K.A, Malfoy. 

Me: (nod nod) Okay! So, ya, that's about it. 

Jan: So now you can just click that button there (The arrow thing's long because it saved weird) 

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

V

  
  



	4. Sorted out

Me: Okay, I've got a problem here. That problem is my spelling; I need one of those reader mabobs to help me! 

Jan: Ya, she sucks.

Tenshi-chan: Is that really his last name? Lol, I never knew that… hmm…

miami-chan: Lol, Ya… dunno how to spell his name so I'm just gunna stick with calling him Jou from now on. 

It'sHardToBelieve: T_T I know, my grammar sucks! YAY I GOT THE SPELLING FOR THE REST OF JOU'S NAME!!! (happy dance)

Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan: Ya, Yami's a pervert freak, and Ryou rules!! (All cheer for Ryou) It's to bad he's not in the new season of Yu-gi-oh… so I don't watch it, lol. Don't know why I'm saying that just bare with me! my friend to hentai drawings… (shutters) I'll just stop right there.

Nicky: Oh, trust me, there's gunna be a lot more of it! (Insert evil laughter) _but_ not telling you more then that because that would ruin it… can't wait until I get to that Chappie though. 

Yuugi/Yami  
  
Malik/Marik  
  
Ryou/Bakura  
  
//Yami to Yuugi// /Yuugi to Yami/  
  
~Ryou to Bakura~ ~~Bakura to Ryou~~  
  
.:Malik to Marik:. .::Marik to Malik::.

~*~

Ryou, Yuugi, Malik, Jou, Seto Harry, Ron and Hermoine all stepped out of the train and the three Hikari's gasped in amazement. There were tons of kids running around and the sky looked clear and beautiful even though it was night. Yuugi couldn't stop giggling because after Ryou got his tongue pierced he dared Malik to wear a girl uniform that he'd bought wile they were trying on some other things and put on make-up. He really looked like a girl too, he really did, and a hot one at that. Yuugi had to admit it. Therefore, Malik was rather grumpy for a wile then found it fun as he was teasing every guy he could see.  

Jou and Seto started bickering at each other a small wile after they finished laughing at Malik, over a Seto's trench coat. 

~*~Flash Back~*~

"Honest to Ra Seto, dat coat of yours disobeys da law of gravity!" Jou said wile munching on a chocolate chip cookie he had baked and brought on the trip. "That thing's possessed!" 

_"It is not Jou! It doesn't float." Seto stood up and his trench coat went straight up. "Er… maybe there's wires or something in it." _

_"Sure, sure. I still say dat tings possessed." Jou said, lying back into his seat. _

_"Don't matter anyhow, you know nothing about law and I've never studied it." Seto said, beginning to type away on his laptop, then it started to fuzz. His eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell?"  _

_"Din' you read the letter? Anything dat's electronic don't work near dat school… what ever it's name is." Jou stated._

_"Hogwarts." Seto said. "Damn it! I have to much work to do for this to shit out!" Seto all but yelled. _

_"You need a break from your CEO life anyways." Jou said. _

_"Shut up puppy or I'll have to punish you." Seto said. _

_Jou smiled. _

~*~End of Flash Back~*~

"So, does anybody know where were supposed to go?" Yuugi asked, his wide innocent eyes looking at his now larger group of friends. 

"I think you go with Hagrid and the first years." Harry said pointing to Hagrid who was calling all the first years to him, his large arms flailing about trying to get their attention. 

Yuugi giggled and shook his head. "He really is funny." He turned to Harry and bowed. "Thanks!" He looked up and flashed Harry a bright smile and grabbed Seto, Jou, Ryou and Malik all at once, Ra knows how he did that, and ran off to Hagrid. 

Harry felt his cheeks warm up at once after Yuugi smiled. He stood there watching Yuugi's angelic movements and his hair sway slightly in the small breeze that came through the sky. Harry looked to the side and noted that Ron was watching Ryou in the same way he was watching Yuugi, and Hermoine was staring at Malik. 

Just then, Harry felt a breath on his neck. He went to turn around to see who it was but hands held him in place. "I know you like him Potter." The chilling voice of Malfoy said. "But he's mine, got it." He said, and then he threw him to the ground and walked off. 

"Damn it Malfoy." Ron said, helping Harry up onto his feet. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing, it was nothing." Harry said, staring at Yuugi for a few seconds and dusting off his robes. 

Meanwhile, at the boat-loading place, Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jou were begging Hagrid if there could be five people on one boat, considering there were only allowed four. Hagrid refused to let there be five so they just settled with Ryou, Yuugi and Malik on one with one other person and Seto and Jou on the boat beside them. 

Yuugi held the tall light he was holding to his cheek and looked up to the stars. His brows furrowed as he felt a presence about him, not any normal presence either, that of a duel monster. He looked at Ryou who seemed to be feeling the same thing and backwards to Malik, who was looking at the sky, looking as confused as he and Ryou were.  

Yuugi looked back up to the sky, gasped, and fell backwards onto the boat, a Korebo had lunged right into him and was now doing a happy dance on his stomach. Yuugi's eyes were spinning (A/N: If you don't get what I mean here's his face right nowà @_@) and he scrambled to get up off the person he fell onto. He sat back up and stared at the monster in shock. Ryou was looking at it too and so were Malik, and Seto and Jou from the other boat. No one but the Hikari's and their Yami's were supposed to be able to summon the monsters this was just plain weird. 

Ryou tapped Yuugi and pointed up to the sky, there, right in front of his eyes were Ryou's Man Eater Bug, Yuugi's Dark Magician, Malik's Possessed Dark Soul (A/N: I don't know what Malik's card is so I'm just using that one) Seto's Blue Eyes and Jou's Red Eyes. The Hikari's and their friends heard other kids shocked gasps, thinking this was a perk from the school, but it sure as hell wasn't. 

/Y-yami/

//I know Hikari//

/Yami I don't know what to do! There not supposed to be out/

//Call to the Dark Magician//

/What/

//Call to him, you're his master, he'll listen//

/Okay, I'll try/

Yuugi closed his eyes and tried to reach his favorite monster. Shockingly it worked. 

+Hello Master+

/How many times must I ask you to call me Yuugi/ Yuugi giggled. 

+Many times and it shall not work Master+

/Okay then, how did you get out of the card/

+This is a world of Magic Master, remember, the pictures move, I was a picture, but also a living thing, so I can get out of it+

/Oh… will you stop floating in air and come back to me then/

+Yes+

/Thank you/

From what Yuugi could see it looked like the Dark Magician was talking to the other monsters and all at once they came flying to their masters. The Blue Eyes and the Red Eyes flew a little above Seto and Jou and they held out the card that they were supposed to be on and the monsters went back into them. Yuugi's D.M bowed and went back into his card, Ryou patted his monster first and then did the same as Yuugi, Malik didn't want to put his away but did anyways. 

The group looked around at the odd glances they were getting from other kids who were on the boats and Hagrid was looking back as well. Yuugi tried his best to curl into a small ball and Ryou as well, Malik gave them all death glares and so did Seto, Jou didn't really do anything. 

.: Well isn't this year going to be as fun as hell :.

.:: Oh ya ::.

~*~ At the sorting ~*~

Jou was standing beside Seto when the professor asked them to pare up and get into a line. Yuugi was with Ryou and Malik was with some guy who he had to slap a few times, but other then that it was all good. They were walking between the tables of kids who were talking away, some of them stopped talking and looked at the three Hikari's with lust written plain as day in their eyes.  Yuugi shivered under their intense staring and looked at Ryou who looked just as uneasy.  Malik was to busy slapping the boy next to him to notice all the others. 

The kids that sat at the table silenced as the new students lined up in front of a stool with a rather large, old looking pointed hat. Just then, the hat began to speak in rhyme. 

In times of old when I was new  
  
And Hogwarts barely started  
  
The founders of our noble school  
  
Thought never to be parted:  
  
United by a common goal,  
  
The had the selfsame yearning,  
  
To make the world's best magic school  
  
And pass along their learning.  
  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
  
The four good friends decided  
  
And never did they dream that they  
  
Might someday be divided,  
  
For there are such friends anywhere  
  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
  
Unless it was the second pair  
  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
  
How could such friendship fail?  
  
Why, I was there and so I tell  
  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach those  
  
Whose ancestry is purest.  
  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
  
Intelligent is surest."  
  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
  
Said Hufflepuff "I'll teach he lot,  
  
And treat them al the same."  
  
These differences cause little strife  
  
When first the came to light,  
  
For each of the four founders had  
  
A house in which they might  
  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
  
For instance, Slytherin  
  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
  
And only those of sharpest mind  
  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
  
While the bravest and the boldest  
  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
  
And taught them all she knew,  
  
Thus the House and their founders  
  
Retained friendship firm and true  
  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
  
For several happy years  
  
But discord crept among us  
  
Feeding our faults and fears.  
  
The houses that like pillars four,  
  
Had once held up out school,  
  
Now turn upon each other and,  
  
Divided, sought to rule  
  
And for awhile it seemed the school  
  
Must meet an early end,  
  
What with dueling and with fighting  
  
And the clash of friend on friend  
  
And at last there came a morning  
  
When old Slytherin departed  
  
And though the fighting then died out  
  
He left us quite downhearted  
  
And never since the founders four  
  
Were whittled down to three  
  
Have the Houses been united  
  
As they once were meant to be.  
  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
  
And you all know the score:  
  
I sort you in to Houses  
  
Because that is what I'm for,  
  
But this year I'll go further,  
  
Listen closely to my song:  
  
Though condemned I am to split you  
  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
  
And must quarter every year  
  
Though I wonder whether sorting  
  
May not bring the end I fear.  
  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
  
The warning history shows,  
  
For our Hogwarts is in Danger  
  
From external, deadly foes  
  
And we must unite inside her  
  
Or we'll crumble from within  
  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
  
Let the sorting now begin.

(A/N:I got that from somewhere else, but it says Hogwarts so it's Hogwarts, meh)

"That…took…forever." Malik whispered into Yuugi and Ryou's ears. They were standing the whole time that hat talked and their legs were starting to hurt. 

Yuugi shifted and jumped quite high when Professor McGonagall pulled out a long scroll and read off the names. "Benjamin O'Connell!"  

A rather petit boy with black hair and bright blue eyes came out of the crowd and sat on the stool. The hat thought for a moment before shouting out through a rip in the rim of the hat to place the boy in his house.   

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Daniel Good!"

"RAVENCLAW!" 

"Eric Toms!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lacey White!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

It went on like that for a wile until it was only the three Hikari's left. Yuugi looked at Ryou, then to Malik, then to Dumbledore who stood up and made his normal speech. "Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts. As you can see to my left, we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Mike Black!" 

The whole school erupted into cheers and shouts about hoping that he would break the record of only one year at Hogwarts. Professor Black looked at Yuugi and winked, then went back to looking at all the students.  Yuugi raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened slightly, did a teacher just _wink_ at him? 

/EW!!!/

//Hell ya! I'm going to KILL him//

/Okay, don't do that…//

"And as you can see, we have five late starters this year." Dumbledore said, motioning one hand towards Yuugi and his friends. 

Yuugi felt slightly self conscious because all eyes were on him and his friends, people looked slightly alarmed at Seto and Jou because they had their arms wrapped around each other, but when they looked at him and Ryou and Malik, all he saw was lust. Yuugi took a small step back and bumped into Ryou who gave him a small smile and looked at professor McGonagall who called out the first name. 

"Ryou, Bakura. Japan!" 

Ryou took a deep breath, went up to the stool, and sat down. He put on the hat and heard a voice in his head, and it sure as hell was not Bakura's.

=Well isn't this interesting, two minds=

~~Got a problem with it hat~~

=No, no. Just not something you see every day, that is all=

~Umm, bagging your pardon, but uh, could you sort us now~

=Yes, yes. I can see that Ryou is it? Yes, you could go into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But this, Bakura? No, he belongs in Slytherin.  A great thief you are boy=

~~Don't call me boy, I'm about 4000 years your senior~~

=I do apologize. Ravenclaw or Slytherin… I know= the hat opened it's mouth but it didn't say anything. People were staring, wondering what was with the hat. Then it said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The people at Gryffindor table cheered as Ryou hoped off the stool and sat beside Ron and looked up to the front. 

~What happened with the hat?~

~~Malik was probably controlling it with that Item of his~~

~Oh~

"Jounuichi, Katsuya. Japan!" 

The professor placed the hat on top of Jou's head and the Hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!" Jou looked surprised but went to the table, who was also cheering and clapping away. 

"Seto, Kaiba!" 

"SLYTHERIN!" Seto didn't look surprised at all, and he went and sat down beside Jou.

"Malik, Ishtar!" 

=My, my. I'm getting quite an odd people today=

.:: Who the hell are you ::.

=I'm the hat=

.: It's a talking hat:.

.:: You can see into our minds can't you::.

=Yes=

.: Sucker :.

=And this is where I place you= "SLY-" The hat stopped in mid housing, then it started again, only in a different house, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Malik smirked at hoped off the stool and sat down beside Ryou, totally forgetting that he was wearing a skirt and slightly fell into his seat. 

"Yuugi, Mutou. Japan!" 

=Oh, a Pharaoh this time. It is an honor=

//Thank you//

=Many traits from each house I see here. Mainly Slytherin and Griffindor. But where do put you=

/Umm, how about Griffindor, I like that house/

=I guess that will do= "GRIFFINDOR!"

The people at Griffindor table erupted into applaud and whistles and shouts. Yuugi blushed and sat beside Hermoine.  He looked at Ryou and saw he was in a daze, he giggled, couldn't help but talk to that crazed Yami of his. 

"Too bad Jou and Seto got put into Slytherin." Yuugi said, more talking to himself then anyone else.

"I can see Seto being put there, but Jou, probably before when he used to beet you up, but not now." Malik said. 

Yuugi nodded and looked at his plate. "Is there supposed to be food or something."

"Let the Feast, Begin!" Dumbledore said, raising his hands in the air. 

Yuugi looked back at Jou, saw his eyes light up like a light bulb when all the food appeared, and he could see Seto slap his hand to his head, and probably groaned. 

Yuugi giggled and ate his own food. 

~*~*~*~

Sorry this Chappie sucked! T_T 

Last minute shout-outs

Kitty: Ya, flame all you want it's all going to Anzu because she annoys me…lol.

Nicky: You'll see _a lot_ more of it, your going to go 'POOR YUUGI-KUN!' in my further chappies^_~

Ricky: You'll be surprised^_~

Jan: Okay, now, review please!!

Me: Yep yep! Just click that little purple button there. 

(just taking up some extra space)

(space space space)

(lalala)

(nothing to see here just review)

^^;

(*do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight!*)

(lalala)

=P

=P

=P

=P

=P

^_^

^_^

^_~

^_~

^_^

X_X

Woah, boxie thing!!!

Dude!!!


	5. Someone seems familar

Me: Okay! I'm not sure but I think it's been a wile since I updated, lol. You know, studying for mid terms and all that. I hate tests, they're so testy. 

Jan: We own nothing except the plot. 

Me: Yep!! 

Warning: **Yaoi** Don't like don't read.

Y/YY M/M R/B //Yami to Yuugi// /Yuugi to Yami/ ~~Bakura to Ryou~~ ~Ryou to Bakura~  .:Malik to Marik:. .::Marik to Malik::.

~*~*~*~*~

After the feast was over, the heads of the different houses brought the first years and older years up to the dormitories and got them settled in. Yuugi plopped down at a table and Ryou sat down across from him, with Malik wandering around looking at things and probably talking to Marik. Yuugi looked around and saw a fair sized fireplace and two rather large old chairs by it.  Ryou buried his face in his arms and was half lying down on the table.

"I'm quite tired." Said Ryou, "Today was quite exhausting."

Yuugi sat back in his chair so it tipped backwards. "Ya, the food was good though, Jou must have thought he died and went to heaven." Yuugi giggled. "The look on Seto's face was priceless." 

Yuugi jumped when he heard a book drop beside him and looked up to see Hermoine sit beside him, opening the book a couple pages in. 

"What's that about?" Yuugi asked. 

"It's the book I was reading earlier, 'The Unknown Pharaoh' It's quite interesting so far." Hermoine said.

"What's it about?" Asked Ryou, "It looks quite old." 

"It is. It's about a Pharaoh that most people think is legend, I'm not surprised, but this is supposed to be his diary from Ancient Egypt that he wrote wile he was still alive. So far it just talks about his meetings and stuff…oh!" Hermoine squeaked. 

"Nani?" Yuugi asked quickly.

"Huh?" Hermoine blinked.

"What?" 

"Oh…. Some of the pictures and writings just get quite…. Graphic let's just say." Hermoine looked down at the book. After a few moments confusion flooded over her face, "I… think I'll read this another time." Then she slammed the book shut, causing both boys to jump.  "Fred, George, what your doing is going to make you anorexic." 

Yuugi looked over at the boys who were Ron's older twin brothers, a bunch of first years were surrounding them and it looked like Fred was throwing up into a bucket. Yuugi cringed, then Fred shoved a purple looking pill into his mouth and immediately stopped.  Ryou raised his eyebrows at Malik who was over their with them, supporting them all the way.  After about an hour, the first years went up to their dorms to unpack and do their little first year things, and surprisingly it was just Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Yuugi, Ryou and Malik in the common room. 

Yuugi strode over to where Harry and Ron were sitting in the two big chairs by the fire place and sat right on the ground in between them. "Hey."

"Oh, hey Yuugi." Said Harry.

Yuugi turned around to face the fire and thought he saw a face, "Umm…. Did you guys see a face in the fire just now?"

"No." Ron and Harry both said in Unison. 

Yuugi raised his eyebrows at them. Just them Malik came and flopped across Yuugi. Yuugi grunted. "Malik you weigh a ton!" 

"Anything could squish you Yuugi, I'm surprised you don't die when you and Yami are—" Malik got cut off and Yuugi whacked him. 

"Shut up." Yuugi said. Just then Ryou came and sat down beside Ron's chair and put his head in his hands. "I'm bored." 

"We could duel." Yuugi suggested. 

"My brain isn't working right now." Ryou said, looking down at his millennium item. 

Yuugi sighed. "Well, I want to see what those dorms are like so," Yuugi pushed Malik clear off him and stood up. "You might want to pull that skirt down Malik."

Malik quickly stood up, stuck his tongue out at him, and smoothed his skirt out. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to worry about a skirt at all."

Yuugi thought about this for a second. "Yes well… it does suit you better then pants and a shirt, you look good in a tank top and a skirt." 

Harry raised his eyebrows. 'This bunch is really weird.' He thought. "Well, I want to get to bed, I have  DADA tomorrow first thing, and I think were getting double classes of all subjects so, good night you guys." 

"Ya, see you all tomorrow." Ron said and took off after Harry. 

Hermoine smiled at the three. "Good-night, I hope you enjoy Hogwarts." 

Yuugi, Malik and Ryou nodded and took off in the opposite direction in witch Hermoine was going. Once they got into their room Yuugi gasped a little. All the beds were four poster with drapes and all, there was a huge window at the end of the room, and all their stuff had already been brought up. Yuugi smiled a little and flopped on the bed he had now claimed his.  On the bed there were four large pillows and four small ones and a large blanket that covered the whole bed and had the edges stuffed in between the top mattress and the bottom one. 

Ryou had taken off his shirt and was scratching around for his pajamas but couldn't find it. Then he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck.

"You could wear me if you wanted." Bakura whispered and snaked his arms around Ryou's stomach. "I won't mind in the least, you may have to keep your voice down though, your quite loud." 

Ryou rolled his eyes. "The only thing I'm wearing tonight is my pajamas. Let go so I can find them." 

Bakura let go of his light and sat on the bed wile he watched Ryou change. He glanced over to Malik and Marik and saw that they were in a furious make out session.  They were definitely not virgins. To be frank, Ryou was still a virgin; Bakura had never had sex with Ryou. Oral yes, but the real stuff no. One day he planned to, but he could sense it was just to soon for the little tenshi.  They had been together just over six months now, and Ryou was still a little weary of him. He knew why, because Bakura used to beet the shit out of him, but kind hearted Ryou had given him a second chance.  He glanced over to Yami and Yuugi, Yami sitting up leaning against the back of the bed and Yuugi in between his legs, head on his chest back to him, with Yami's arms wrapped around his stomach. Bakura wasn't sure if they had done anything yet, he actually really wasn't.  Sure Yuugi was nice and all that bullshit, just like Ryou, but he did have a mean side and that's the one you really don't want to see. 

Ryou had finished changing, crawled behind Bakura, and wrapped his arms around Bakura from behind. Ryou had thrown on some black and white boxers and a baggy under shirt. "Do you love me Bakura?" 

"Of course you silly light." 

"Forever and ever?"

"Uh huh." 

Ryou nuzzled Bakura's neck and kissed his ear. "Are you sure?"

Bakura chuckled. "Yes I'm sure."  Bakura turned around and kissed Ryou's nose. "Why the sudden interest?" 

Ryou shrugged and smiled. "Just wanted to make sure." Ryou tugged on Bakura's shirt and pulled him forward so their lips met. 

Bakura immediately deepened the kiss and felt Ryou's new tongue ring with his own. He had to admit, he liked it, a lot. 

Yami looked down at Yuugi who had a book in his hands on wizard spells and so on.  He didn't see anything in here that he hadn't already learned, or had taught Yuugi before. Oh, wait, there's one, oh wait never mind, it's called something different. 

Yuugi looked up at Yami. "What are you thinking about?" 

Yami blinked. "How did you know I was thinking?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes and sat on his knees facing Yami. "That is the stupidest question I've ever herd."

Yami thought for a second and smiled. He lightly pushed a piece of blond bang from Yuugi's face so he could see all of his eyes. "Ya, it is." He chuckled. "I was just wondering why you were reading that book, you already know all of it." 

Yuugi shrugged and dropped the book on the side table, causing it to make a loud noise making everyone in the room jump a little.  Yuugi giggled and muttered an 'oops' and folded back the covers of the bed and got in, motioning for Yami to join him. Yami happily joined the small light, wrapped an arm around Yuugi, and laid oh his back. Yuugi was on his side facing Yami. 

"Good night Yami." 

"Good night Yuugi." 

"Damn it Marik, if your going to fuck, fuck quieter!" Yuugi heard Bakura yell from across the room. 

~*~*~

Yuugi jerked awake, fell right off the bed, and landed on his butt. "Owe." He looked up and saw Ryou. "What was that for?" 

"Hurry up, were going to be late! Get dressed!" Ryou said in a hurry wile trying to get his pants on. He ended up falling backwards onto Malik and Marik's bed that also had a rood awakening. 

"Good Ra Ryou! What's wrong?" A groggy Malik asked wiping the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Were going to be late duh, if he hurry we can just make breakfast." Ryou said putting on his cloak.  

 Yuugi had finished dressing just after Ryou and Malik was still trying to get a little extra sleep.

"I'm too tired to wake u~p." Malik groaned. "Get me after lunch." 

"It's your falt for screwing all night." Bakura said sitting on the bed, he got up, grabbed the blankets on Malik and Marik's bed, and pulled it right off. 

"AH!" Marik yelled. "Damn it Bakura, give that back!" Thus, a naked Marik started chasing a dressed Bakura around the room trying to get the blanket. 

~*~*~

Ryou and Yuugi left their room, leaving the others to chase each other and stuff, to get some food into their stomachs. When the got to the giant food room thing (what would you call that?) they sat down beside Hermoine, Harry and Ron and started eating. 

"Get up a little late did we." Harry asked, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Yep." Said Ryou who was taking a bite of toast, "Don't you have anything here other then pumpkin juice?" 

"Umm…" Hermoine looked at her glass. "I'm not sure, I've never thought about it before." 

Ryou shrugged and went back to eating his toast. He felt Ron's eyes on him and looked up. "Umm…. Is something wrong?" 

"N-no, sorry, I was just uh… looking at your hair." Said Ron, giving a sheepish smile. 

Ryou raised his eyebrows wiped his hands on his napkin. "So, what's your first class?" 

Hermoine spoke up. " First we have care of magical creatures then DADA." 

"Great." Harry said, smiling. 

"What's Care of Magical Creatures like?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, Hagrid teaches it. It was really boring the first year it came out, but it's a lot better now." Harry answered. "We'd better get going now though, wouldn't want to be late." Harry got up with Hermoine Ron, Ryou and Yuugi.

"Care of magical creatures is our first class too." Yuugi said, smiling at Harry. 

"Good mornin' class. S'pect you all ad a nice summer." Hagrid said. "For the next little wile we'll be studying the Mythical Egyptian Snake, the Golden Scaled Cobra. Now, these 'ere snakes are mighty poisonous, make sure they dun' bite ya, to keep em from doin' at, don' get em angry. The poison ill paralyze yer and it slowly kill's ya. Oh don' worry 'ere Longbottom, Madam Pom'll take care a that afore anythin' serious appens to ya." Hagrid said. He had taken out a snake that looked like a round sheet of plated gold. He held it up for the class to see and they 'oo'd and 'aww'ed.

"Now, come on up ere and take your snake. One to every three people." Said Hagrid. 

Kids rushed up to get their snake, Yuugi, Ryou and Malik waited until everyone else had gotten theirs then went and took one for themselves. The snake they took was different then all the other ones. It had a long scar down the side of it, and it's eyes were a bright green instead of a golden color. It was slightly shorter then the rest, but still quite small. Yuugi looked over at Seto and Jou who had another person with them, it was a huffilpuff girl with red hair. 'She's cute' Yuugi thought. 

Yuugi heard an odd slithering sound and he turned around and saw Ryou speaking some sort of strange tongue. Yuugi looked at Ryou as if he was crazy and then looked at Malik who shrugged and looked back at Ryou. 

"Ryou, what the hell are you doing?" Malik asked bluntly.  "You sound possessed." 

Ryou looked at Malik. 

"Well… you know what I mean." 

"I was talking to the snake—" Ryou was cut of by Malik's laughter.

"You've gotta be kidding me! You can't talk to snakes." Malik said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Talking to a snake my butt." 

Ryou just stared at him. "I wasn't kidding. Couldn't you understand me?"

"Are you kidding? There's no way we could understand you, it was all…. Sssehathhhh and stuff." Yuugi said. "It was really weird." Yuugi smiled at his friend. 

"Oh… well…" Ryou said, trying to find something to say.

"You can talk to snakes!?" Ron said from behind Ryou. 

Ryou jumped about a mile high and turned to Ron. "Well… I guess. Is that a shocking thing?" 

"Well, yes it is." Hermoine said. "It means you're a parseltongue." 

"A parsel what?" Ryou asked, plainly confused.

"A parseltongue (A/N: Is it tongue or Mouth?), it means you can talk to snakes. It's very rare." Hermoine said matter-of-factly. "I'm surprised that you can talk to them." Hermoine studied the snake. "I Heard these snakes have been around for a couple hundred years." 

"Try about five thousand." Yuugi said.

Hermoine looked at Yuugi. "No, only a couple hundred, close to one thousand. 

"That's where your wrong, it's five thousand." Said Malik, "Trust me."  Yuugi raised an eyebrow at Malik. Malik rolled his eyes. "I'll bet you 20 bucks that it's five thousand." 

Hermoine hesitated, she didn't really approve of bets, but she had to point out that she was right. "All right Malik, 20 bucks it is." 

Malik stuck his right hand out and Hermoine accepted it and they shook on it. Yuugi rolled his eyes and Ryou smiled and shook his head. 

After Care of Magical Creatures the six students went to grab their books for DADA. They were walking down the hallways when they bumped into Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyl. 

"Having fun Potter, I heard that you screwed Yuugi last night." Malfoy sneered. Yuugi gasped. "Heard it from one of the first years in the halls, heard bloody sex noises coming from his room and one says he saw you go in there and not come back out until the next morning. You fag, should have your balls chopped off." 

//Oooo, whoever said that is going to so die// Yami yelled through Yuugi's mind link. 

/Shut up, nobody's going to die/

//Oh yes they are! There going to wish they never--//

/Say another word and your staying in the puzzle tonight/

//*grumble*grumble*//

"Malfoy you good for nothing git!" Harry spat, "I don't know where you heard that from, but it isn't true. Not that you care or anything, but I have no plan to do Yuugi any time soon."

"So you do plan too." Malfoy said.

"_No_ I don't!" Harry Yelled. 

Yuugi sighed and tugged on Harry's robes. "Shut up, both of you, Ra, if you don't I'll seal both your lips shut with a metal plate and nails." 

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Just trying to see if it's true, wouldn't want you to get hurt." 

Yuugi raised his eyebrows back at him. "I can take care of myself and any pathetic roomers going around, epically when a bloody git like you starts them." 

"You—" 

"Shut up." Yuugi said and waltzed right passed him, his friends trailing behind him. 

Harry, Ron and Hermoine were all shocked. Yuugi had not even let Malfoy say anything, didn't totally blow up at him, and kept his cool. Harry was impressed that someone who looked so innocent could fully, well, almost fully, stand up for himself. Harry smiled as they made their way into the DADA room. 

Yuugi looked around and saw the teacher sitting at the front of the class while kids were taking their seats. 'Good,' Yuugi thought, 'were on time.' Yuugi sat in the middle of Ryou and Malik. Professor Black looked up, caught Yuugi's eye, and smiled. Yuugi blushed a little bit and looked down.  

/Scary guy, scary guy, scary guy/

//Keep repeating that and someone just might hear you//

/He is scary though/

//You know who he reminds me of//

/No, do tell/

//Pegasus// 

/Your kidding/

//No, he really does//

Harry looked at Yuugi who was zoning out. He wondered why, maybe he just had a lot on his mind. 

"Good morning class. I hope you've all had a wonderful summer." Professor Black said smiling. 

/Okay, yeah, I see it now/

//Told you//

~*~*~*~*~

Me: Okay, I'm sorry to cut this chapter short, but I'm tired and still have a French project to finish, so I'll update as soon as I can^^

Jan: Now that you've read, you can review

Me: Yep, Review's are always welcome!!


	6. You damn Pervert

Me: Yay! I got a lot of awesome reviews!! (Dances around happily) Okay….erm….OHOHOH! Guess who reviewed me! She-koi! Do you know how much I love that person's stories?! Read her stories and you'll find out there awesome!!

Shi-koi: YOU REVIEWED ME!!! You (*points to you*) reviewed me (*points to self*)! I'm so happy! ^_^ Your totally awesome! I'm glad you liked it so far. Thx for the names too! Glad you like Ryou's tongue ring (in that chapter I didn't know how to write tongue, I spelt it tong, haha) I was thinking about it for a wile and I was like, man, Ryou would SO suit a tongue ring. Ryou and Malik are my fav. Characters, Yuugi's okay but I love them. Have you ever seen Malik with no shirt?! (*faints w/ images of Malik and no shirt*) Oh, and I really hate it when the Hikari's are all 'oooh, help me I'm a little light and can't think or defend myself' I think it's really dumb because they are teens and they are guys, so I'm trying to make them as independent and more guy-ish as possible. So Yuugi and the other Hikari's are going to say things for themselves and all that. ^_^ Thx for your review! It means a lot! 

Jan: No seriously, it does. She got your damn review and started jumping in her seat and clapping and did this weird squeal thing that kind of hurt my ears…

Me: Shut up you. 

Kitty the Black Ice Cat: Haha, thanks for the review but… it confuzzled me T_T

Maruken: Haha, your going to die when I get the actual plot started. Trust me, your going to _love_ it. But I can't' say anything because it's gunna give it away, but I know your going to love it^^

Blue Eyed Angel2: He….hehe…. You reviewed me… I feel all tingly^^ All my friends love your stories and I do too^^ Thx for reviewing!

Me: Okay… done w/ the shout outs….*thinks* not much else to do now!!

Jan: We don't own Yu-gi-oh or Harry Pot head--

Me: *waps Jan*

Jan: Owe! Or Harry Potter….. But we do own the plot.

Me: And a special thanks to my Beta Reader!! Dragon Pearl!! ^_^

**Warning: This fic. Contains Yaoi. If you don't like it then don't read it. Do not flame me for Yaoi-ness because that's just dumb. Homophobes get the hell out of here!!**

Pairings: Y/YY M/M R/B S/J (There will be a fling between characters. Thanks to Maruken for the idea^^) 

~~Bakura to Ryou~~ ~Ryou to Bakura~ .:Malik to Marik:. .::Marik to Malik::.

Me: Do you want me to do a Ron/Hermione Pairing? 

Jan: Onto the chapter!

~*~Chapter 6, You damn Pervert~*~

"Welcome back to your fifth year at Hogwarts. My name is Professor Black and I'm going to be your DADA teacher for this year." The professor said. "Now, for this class I'm going to pair you up with someone and you will be working with that person for three months, unless I choose to switch you." 

Everyone in the class groaned. 

Professor Black smiled. "Now, pairings will be, Ryou with Susanne. Ron with Pansy. Draco with Yuugi. Harry and Seto. Malik with Vince…" Professor went off naming all the pairings, most of the kids groaning with disgust. 

"Okay, now find your partner and sit with each other please." Said the professor, still smiling. 

Ryou sat next to a rather nice looking girl, he thought, with cute puffy cheeks and red hair. (A/N: She had red hair right?) He smiled kindly at her and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Ryou Bakura from Gryffindor." 

Susanne smiled back, "Hello, I'm Susanne Bones from Hufflepuff." 

'I'll get along good with her.' Ryou thought. 

Yuugi sat beside Draco and didn't say anything. Draco smirked. 

"Hello Yuugi. I think we'll have a wonderful partnership, don't you think?" Draco half whispered. 

Yuugi gave Draco a very bored look. "As long as you keep your damn hands to yourself and stop trying to seduce me, we'll be fine." 

Draco open and closed his mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. "Eh huh." Was all he could utter. 

"And stop doing that, you look like a fish out of water." 

Harry got along okay with Seto, he seemed like someone who loved to work and get everything right. He looked over at Yuugi and Draco. Yuugi looked bored and slightly annoyed, wile Draco was opening and closing his mouth. He chuckled. 

"So… how do you know Yuugi?" Harry asked. 

Seto sat back in his chair and thought for a moment, ignoring the complaints of other students to the teacher. "We used to be rivals." Came his simple answer. 

"Really?" Harry asked. "How could you be rivals with him?" 

"Simple, he always win's. Always." Seto said, flipping a page of a book he had just opened. "But the kid's got a good heart, always in the right damn place." 

Harry, to say the least, was confused. "Umm… okay then." 

Seto smirked. "You have a thing for him don't you. Only known the little brat for a short wile and you like him." 

"I…guess…" 

"You didn't really come across as Gay to me." Seto said, flipping another page. 

"Neither did you." Harry said back. He twirled his quill in his fingers. 

The blue eyed man shrugged. "No, I guess I wouldn't. I don't know why I'm with that mutt either, but you got to love him." 

"You don't talk much do you?" Harry said. 

"No, but you seem trust worthy enough." 

Harry nodded and went back to paying attention to the new Professor. 

~*~*~

After DADA and Charms, Yuugi was fuming. You could seriously see steam coming out of his ears. 

"Umm… Yuugi are you okay?" Ryou asked. 

"Oh yes, I'm just peachy!" Yuugi hissed. 

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Malik asked. "Common spill." 

"Draco! The stupid freak kept on trying to touch me! Making rood comments! The damn pervert! And he kept on looking at me, like he was undressing me in his head. Ra knows I want to shoot him." 

Malik smiled. "Aww, Yuugi's finally thinking about killing people! We should throw a party!" 

"He's in every bloody class with me too! The stupid….eh… perverted gay freak!" Yuugi yelled. 

"Last I checked you were a faggot Yuugi." Ryou said. 

Yuugi stomped into the great hall. "Shut-up." Yuugi sat down beside Hermione, Ryou sitting by Harry and Malik beside Ron on the other side. "What's up with this world? Is everyone going gay? It really seems like it. Oooh, I want to kill him. I think I will, I'll shove my knife through his head!" 

Malik raised his eyebrows. "Man, he must've really pissed you off." 

"He did! Ra I swear I'm going to shoot him when he talks to me again." Said Yuugi. He jabbed his fork into his salad and shoved it into his mouth. 

Ryou took a sip of his orange Juice, and then spat it out, spraying it all over Ron. "Sorry! Oh Ra, I'm so sorry." He grabbed a napkin and handed it to Ron. "I'm so sorry." 

"Uh, no it's okay." Ron said, wiping the juice off himself.

~Bakura!~

~~What? What did I do~~

~You keep those images to yourself until we get back to our room~

~~Your no fun, but you gotta admit, you look pretty damn good with a Cadbury cream egg~~

~….shush you….~

/I think I'm going to shoot that DADA teacher too…. He can die too/

//Are you feeling okay Hikari, I'm the one who's supposed to be making threats here//

/No!/

"So, what did Draco do?" Asked Harry. 

"He's a damn pervert! He's worse then that teacher, I'm going to shoot them both." Yuugi hissed. 

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You're slightly more… evil then I would have guessed." 

Yuugi nodded. "I'm sorry… it's just he's so….ugh!" 

Ron laughed. "Now you're catching on." 

~*~

Yuugi had Care of Magical Creatures next. Which he was happy to find out he had with Hermione and Jounouchi. They all stood together making conversation when Hagrid came out. 

"G'afternoon class. Welcome to another year ah Hogwarts. I'm sure yeh all seen the new students righ ere--" Hagrid motioned to Yuugi and Jounouchi-- "An' I'd like all o'you ter welcome em ere. Today we'll be studying snakes called Egyptian Asp's. Ere' very poisonous so dun' get em' angry. Pair in three and come an' get one." 

Jounouchi went to get the Asp, leaving Yuugi and Hermione behind. Yuugi shifted so he was leaning to his left. 

"So, is that book your reading interesting?" Asked Yuugi. 

"Oh yes. So far the unknown Pharaoh has taken on a new slave, look here." Hermione, who had been carrying the book around took it out and sat down on the grass to open it. She flipped through a few pages and settled on one. "Here, it says, 'I took a new slave today. He is filthy and smells. I sent him to the baths to get him clean; I'll not have a dirty person in my bed.'" 

Yuugi giggled. 

Hermione smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Look at this picture here," she pointed to a picture on the right side of the page. It was a picture taken from the Pharaoh's tomb. He had his head held high, wearing the double crown [1] of Egypt. There were hieroglyphics all over the place and on the bottom it showed a boy with messy dark hair and green eyes. Yuugi's brow furrowed. The pharaoh was no doubt Yami, Yuugi could tell by the hair, but who was the slave? 

"The Pharaoh looks like you Yuugi." Hermione pointed out. "With the hair and all." 

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, he does." 

/Who's that?/

//How should I know?//

/Because it's your tomb dummy/

//Err…. I really don't know who the kid is//

"Hey guys! I'm ba~ck!" Jounouchi called, the asp coiled around his arm. "This think is so cool!" The snake had black scales and gleaming dark eyes. Then it hissed something, Jou hissed right back at it. "Hmm… I didn't know snakes could talk, this world is so awesome!" 

Hermione, for the most part, looked absolutely shocked. "You….you're…. You can…."

Jou blinked at her, and then looked at Yuugi. "Err, someone mind telling me what's going on? Hey, cool book. Isn't that Yam--" 

Yuugi threw his shoe at him. 

"Owe! What da heck was dat for?" Jou demanded, rubbing his head. The snake too was hissing at Yuugi. 

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "You were rambling-- Hermione, are you okay? You kind of look like a….a thing."

Hermione shook her head. "Jou, I didn't know you were a Parseltongue."

"A who?" Jou asked, sitting down beside Yuugi, handing him back his shoe. The snake slithered downward and settled on his lap. 

"A Parseltongue, a person who can speak to snakes." Hermione whispered. 

Jou thought for a moment, and then laughed. "Neither did I, hell, I just thought it was some wizard thing an' that all you guys could do it."

Hermione shook her head. "It's extremely rare, the only other two people who can do it is Harry and …Voldemort." 

"You say that name like it's evil or something." Yuugi said, petting the top of the snakes head. 

"It is." She said, flipping another page of the book. "Oh wow…"

"What is it?" Yuugi asked. 

"There's a spell in here, supposed to do immortality." She said. 

Yuugi looked at it, and then started giggling. "Supposed to grant immortality huh?" Then he started laughing harder. 

Hermione glared at him. "It is! The people who translated it are--" 

"Completely wrong." Yuugi said smiling. He leaned back on his elbows and uncrossed his legs. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." 

"Okay then, if you're so smart, what is it?" Hermione said. 

/Okay now, what does it mean?/

//You don't know? I thought I taught you better then that//

/I know it's a recipe for some food, but I'm just not sure what kind of food/

Yami chuckled. //It's a recipe for stew//

Yuugi's smiled widened. "It's a recipe for stew." 

Hermione started at him wide eyed, mouth in a thin line. _There's no way!_ She thought, _No way he would be able to read this, it's an ancient Egyptian text that's been lost._ "You…how did you…." 

"A friend taught me." Yuugi said, flipping his bangs out of his face. 

Jou snorted. "Yeah, friend." He smiled at Yuugi. "Great friendship you guys have." 

Hermione looked at Yuugi. "A girlfriend?" 

"Err…. Something…like that." Yuugi said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess." 

//I am _not_ the female in this relationship//

/Then who is?/

//You, your way more girlie then I am//

/I am not!/

//Yes you are don't deny it//

Yuugi mentally stuck his tongue out. 

"Oh come off it Yuugi and just tell her." Jou said, playing with the snake. "She seems cools enough." 

Yuugi sighed. "You're not a homophobic person are you?" 

Hermione shook her head. 

"If she was I'm sure she would've said something by now. I mean, common Yug, she was fine with me an Seto." Jou pointed out. 

Yuugi nodded. "Okay, I have a boyfriend." 

Hermione clapped and bounced a little. "That's so cute! I have nothing against it don't worry."

Yuugi sweat dropped. "Y-yeah…. Well anyways, he taught me." 

"So, who was that evil dude you were talkin' bout before?" Jou asked. "That Voldie-freak thing." 

Hermione laughed. "I'll tell you later, right now Hagrid's about to start the lesson." She motioned towards Hagrid and they all listened. 

~*~

"What on bloody earth are you doing?" Malik asked. It was after dinner and Yuugi had invited Harry, Ron and Hermione to their dorm's to hang out. Ryou was currently trying to straighten Yuugi's hair with a straightening iron. "And I thought there was no electricity here." 

Ryou giggled. "Trying to straighten Yuugi's hair so it'll go down instead of all spiked up. Hermione did a spell so it would work." 

Hermione was sitting on the bed with Ryou and Yuugi wile Harry and Ron were on Ryou's bed doing homework. 

"What about your homework?" Malik asked. 

"I did all mine in History of Magic." Ryou said, brows furrowing at a little piece of hair that refused to go down. 

"I did mine in Care of Magical Creatures and in Transfiguration." Yuugi said, blowing a piece of his bang over and over again. 

Harry looked astonished. "How did you manage to do your homework in Transfiguration? That's impossible!" 

"I did it when she was doing her work." Yuugi said simply. "And I had already mastered the task we had to do in the first five minutes of the class, so I had nothing else to do." 

Harry blinked, shook his head and went back to his homework. 

Hermione was still reading that book and Yuugi looked at it. "I'm guessing it's really good…would you mind if I took a look at it?"

"Hmm? Oh no, no go right ahead." Hermione said, passing the large book over to Yuugi. 

Yuugi flipped a few pages of the book and settled on one. Ryou was reading it over his shoulder, then reached down and flipped the page over. 

"Whoever translated this did a really horrible job…" Ryou muttered quietly. 

"Let me see." Malik said, he looked over Yuugi's other shoulder and laughed. "Oh yes, absolutely horrible. You'd think wizard people would translate all this a lot better then any normal person would, but there worse!" 

Hermione, to say the least, was again shocked. "_All_ of you can read this." 

"More or less." Ryou said, smiling at her. 

"How did you learn it?" Hermione asked. 

"Family." Was Malik's response.

"Friend…thing…" was Ryou's.

~~Friend thing?~~

~Well I can't really tell them about you now can I~

~~Well… no but you _can_ say you boyfriend taught you~~

~If she brings it up again I will…~

~~Why not be straight up about it?~~

Ryou shrugged mentally, and accidentally physically as well. 

"Friend thing?" Ron asked. 

Ryou blushed, and then glared at another piece of Yuugi's hair. "Yuugi I'm about to kill your hair. Oh, yeah… a…umm…."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Ryou's lover." 

"You have a girlfriend then?" Ron asked, slightly disappointed. 

"Umm… sort of… I guess you could say a chick with a dick." Ryou said. 

"You're dating a drag queen?!" Harry said.

Ryou, Malik and Yuugi started laughing like crazy with images of Bakura in a dress floating in their heads. Ryou imagined Bakura in something Anzu would wear. Malik imagined Bakura in Isis' outfit, and Yuugi thought of him in Mai's clothes. They all stopped for a second, looked at each other, and then started up again. 

Hermione looked at Ryou and them like it was a frog dancing or something, same with Harry and Ron. 

"Umm… are you quite all right?" Ron asked. 

Once they had calmed down, though still laughing a bit. 

"Could you imagine? Him as a drag? Oh Ra… we need to get him to do that!" Malik said, grinning like an idiot. 

Yuugi giggled and shook his head, the half that was all straight flopping around and the side that was spiky waving around a little. 

Ryou smiled at Harry. "No, he's not a drag queen." 

"So… you have a boyfriend then?" Ron asked. "You're gay?" 

Ryou nodded. "Hope it doesn't freak you out or anything, you seemed all right with Jou and Seto." 

Ron shook his head. "No, I'm fine with it." 

"You okay with it Harry?" Yuugi asked. 

Harry nodded. "Fine with it." 

"Good, because I have a boyfriend too." Yuugi said. Ryou continued straightening his hair. 

"Me too." Malik said, raising his hand from where he was lying, which was currently on the floor. 

"You can just call us your Fag friends." Ryou said, and they all laughed. 

"I know this is a personnel question, but umm… have you guys you know… had sex yet?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron stared open mouthed at her. "Oh stop it!" 

"I have." Ryou said. 

"Me too." Said Yuugi. Malik just started whistling. "He's not." They both said in unison. 

"Hey, that made me sound like a slut!" Malik pouted. 

Yuugi raised his eyebrows. 

"Okay… like… hooker slut." 

"Well, you still have sex a lot." Yuugi said. "May I emphasize on the a lot part."

"No, you may not." 

"Well I am anyways." Yuugi said, smiling innocently. "So, Hermione, are you gunna inform me on that Voldie-dude now?" 

"Umm, I guess." Then Hermione spoke and told them all about Voldemort, with the help of Harry and Ron of course. 

~*~

"Okay, lemmie get this straight. This Voldie-whatever is some sort of freakish evil dude called the 'Dark Lord' and he's trying to kill Harry because he couldn't kill him when he was a little freak in dippers. He has a whole bunch of evil Death Eaters who obey everything he says. Ron's rat was some freak named Wormtail who works for this humongous shit. Sirius Black got accused of something he didn't do; wait… what does that have to do with this whole thing? Okay, now Harry's some war pawn in the old guy's (Dumbledore) plan to wipe this dude off the face of the earth?" Malik said, rather quickly. 

"Umm… that about sums it up." Harry said. 

"Oh! And that awesome scar of yours was from the old sonovabitch who killed your parents, and then you got stuck with abusive relatives?" Malik asked. 

"Y-yeah…" Harry said, looking down. 

Yuugi walked over to Harry, his hair now up in a high pony-tail, with his bangs straightened and curled lightly falling over his face. He draped an arm across Harry's shoulders. "It's okay; I know what it's like being an orphan."

Harry looked up at him. "Your parents died too?" 

Yuugi nodded. "Yes, they did. But I ended up living with my grandpa." 

"Okay, now you all have to tell us something about you!" Ron said. "And I've finally finished my homework!" 

Ryou smiled. "When, and if we do tell you something about us, we have to be able to trust all of you fully. It's late anyways, and we all should be getting to bed." Ryou put his hair stuff away. 

Ron was about to object but Hermione stood up and placed a hand on his arm and gave him a look that said, 'just shut up and leave it' 

Ron gave her a look that said 'Please?'

Hermione raised her eyebrows, 'No'

Malik laughed. "You two dating or something, because you seem to have your sign language all sorted out there." 

Hermione blushed, "No, of course not. Ron's my…rather odd friend." 

"Uh huh, what ever you say." Malik said, standing up and going to his trunk which he hadn't unpacked yet. "We'll, if you don't mind were going to get changed and hit the sack, so, get." 

Harry chuckled; he and Ron packed up their books, shoved them in their bags and left with Hermione to their own dorms. Yuugi sighed as he got out his pajamas and changed. Yami was currently sitting on the bed waiting for Yuugi to join him. When he did, Yami wrapped his strong arms around the petit boy and they both fell asleep almost instantly.

Ryou, however, was not so lucky. 

"Bakura…" Ryou mumbled. "Bakura stop it."

Bakura, however, continued, slowly undoing the buttons on Ryou's pajama top. 

Ryou grabbed Bakura's hand with his own and tossed them off to the side. But then he felt them again traveling his skin. Ryou, who was getting quite irritated, then smacked the hands away. 

"Bakura, I'm bloody tired right now okay? Stop it." Ryou said quietly. 

Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes. He was never going to get any action. He loved Ryou but six months without being laid was starting to get to him. 

~*~

"Hey, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry and Ron were sitting out in the middle of the common room on the big chairs. 

"Yeah?" 

"Hey, would…umm…would you have guessed they were all queer?" Ron finally said. "I mean, they look rather girlie and sort of act girlie but would you actually think they were gay?" 

Harry thought for a moment. "Well… I guess so. I don't know. Why do you have something against it Ron?" 

"That's just it! I _don't_ care." 

"Oh….kay… then what's the problem?" Harry was just a bit confused. 

Ron shrugged. "I don't know mate, just…Ryou having a boyfriend an' all… just kind of gets to me." 

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You a fag mate?" 

Ron's eyes widened. "N-no! Of course not! How could you even ask such a question, I mean, I got nothing against them but…"

"It's okay Ron, me an' Hermione wont like you any less if you are. It really doesn't matter." Harry said, giving Ron a reassuring smile. "Really, it's okay." 

Ron looked at Harry, and then sighed. "Merlin… George and Fred are gunna have fun with this when they find out." 

Harry laughed. 

~*~

[1] The double crown means that the Pharaoh rules both Lower and Upper Egypt. 

Me: That was 9 pages! Yay!! I'm not sure if it's my longest but w/e, I'm proud of it! 

Jan: You've read, now Review.

Me: Oh, and sorry I haven't been updating, I've started studying for Exams in 6 weeks so….yeah. ^_^ I'll be updating a lot more after exams... Mainly because it's summer vacation in 6 weeks… or something like that. But I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Remember… wait… how many reviews is it until I update? Oh hell, who cares, I'll update anyways. Haha. 

Choices for next chapter. 

**A. Hermione will find out about the Yamis**

**B. No one will find out**

**C. The Yami's will go out around on their own and get into some trouble**

**D. Harry, Ron and Hermione get private lessons in DADA from Sirius Black, the Hikari's walk in accidentally and all their fears get revealed. **

**E. Yuugi gets a letter that his Grandpa is very, very sick and has to go back home, taking Ryou, Malik, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Seto and Jou with him. (They'd only be there for about 2 weeks or so)**

iiYami to Hikari Forever!!


End file.
